


Drunken Advances

by Lilviscious



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for a man as kind and considerate as Marco, it was difficult to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Advances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2216780#cmt2216780) at the snk kink meme.  
> [Picture](http://waruiya.tumblr.com/post/53426780775) used as inspiration.

They were all huddled up in the mess hall, enjoying small talk and liquor that Sasha had successfully stolen from the rations. She said everything would be alright as long as they didn’t drink too much or made too much noise. Sadly, some of their friends were really, really loud drunkards.

“How can you be drunk after two mugs of ale?” Marco asked a flustered Jean who sat beside him talking to his drink about how good it tasted and how he’d never get enough of it. “I think you had enough” Marco countered while reaching for the mug, not expecting the tipsy man to dodge him and advance on him the way he did. A squeak passed his lips shortly feeling Jean’s arm circle around his neck and seeing the man’s face coming towards him.

Their noses touched and Jean halted. He looked dazed, eyes unfocused until he leaned back and let his head roll to the side. He was really, really drunk, Marco thought once the quick pounding of his heart had calmed a little. Jean felt like a ragdoll in his arms, making it difficult to prevent him from sliding down the bench or falling backward and risk hitting his head on the ground.

“You alright?” a concerned though amused Sasha asked eyeing Marco and Jean with curious eyes as did most of their friends. Several snickered at Jean’s state, planning to make fun of him early in the morning for sure.

“Y-Yeah, I think Jean’s had enough now. It’s best I take him to the dorm” Marco announced, pulling on Jean’s arms to balance him better. He gave Sasha an awkward laugh that got interrupted by Jean’s sudden revival. He rolled his head forward and wrapped both arms around his neck this time, holding him close.

“’Nuf.. I nev ‘nuf of you” Jean told him as he began feeling up Marco’s cheeks, poking all the freckles he could find.

“J-Jean, cut it out – let’s go back” Marco tried reasoning with the man, taking one hand and removing it from his face before it could poke him in the eye. “You’re awfully drunk” the man mumbled with a troubled sigh as he stood and hoisted Jean along with him, stumbling slightly when Jean showed no sign of standing on his own accord.

“Need sum ‘elp?” Reiner asked with a rosy colour on his cheeks. Beside him sat Bertholdt, shaking his head at Marco for him to not accept assistance from another tipsy man. Catching on quickly, Marco gave a small smile and told Reiner he’d be just fine.

And so he continued dragging Jean out of the mess hall, all the while grumbling that he should be a bit more like Reiner who had drunk thrice as much and wasn’t too drunk to stand. Jean didn’t seem to register any of Marco’s complaints until he felt something soft touch his back.

Opening his eyes, the drunken man realized he was on a bed and Marco sat beside him, watching intently. Hey, Marco, his favourite friend. Jean smiled at him and grabbed his collar, pulling him down and dragging his tongue over Marco’s lips.

“Taste good” he murmured, nipping and licking while Marco blushed several shades of red. Jean was surprisingly strong while drunk, the iron grip on his clothing not budging no matter how hard Marco pulled and pried. He didn’t dare tell Jean to let go, fearing the man would take further advantage if he did. He liked Jean, he really did, but this was – Jean was drunk! He couldn’t allow this to happen, could he?

Marco closed his eyes and as the ministrations to his lips continued, firm lips pressing kisses and tongue trying to pry his lips apart, he began returning the fairly innocent touches. He kissed him back and welcomed Jean’s tongue with his own. With a surprised moan, he felt the grip on his collar loosening until Jean’s hand fell beside his head on the bed. All of the man’s energy went into kissing Marco, tilting his head left and right, sucking and licking at Marco’s tongue while making soft, appreciative noises.

Perhaps he was enjoying himself a bit too much, Marco thought as he heard himself moan as well. Not soon after, the movement of Jean’s tongue began to decrease, the kiss becoming slow and sluggish. They resumed this leisure pace until Marco eventually pulled back. Both of them panted and Jean looked blissful with a tiny smile, eyes remaining closed. Marco touched the man’s lips gently, tracing them with the pads of his fingers and copying the motion on his own.

“Jean..” he called out quietly, wanting to ask if they could kiss some more. Jean didn’t respond however, his breathing steady and deep. He had fallen asleep. Marco sat back and heaved a relieved sigh. It was best like this, yes, he told himself. Even for someone as kind and considerate as Marco, taking advantage of Jean in his drunken state was tempting. The kissing was enough however, something Marco wouldn’t mention to anyone if Jean didn’t remember. He’d ask him in the morning, subtly of course, because Jean still didn’t know about his crush.

Marco scratched his cheek in thought, blushing once more. Hadn’t Jean told him he tasted good and that he could never get enough of him? “He meant the beer..” Marco told himself, eyes peeking at Jean’s peaceful expression. He **did** mean the beer.. right?


End file.
